Five times Ianto Jones was Pregnant
by somethingratherrandom
Summary: ...and one time he wasn't. Six short one-shots about Ianto being pregnant. Obviously contains mpreg. Don't want to spoil the fic, but please read with caution if you are, or have ever been pregnant.


Title : 5 Times Ianto Jones was Pregnant, and one time he wasn't.

Rating: PG-13

Synoposis: Six short one-shots about Ianto being pregnant. Obviously contains mpreg. Don't want to spoil the fic, but please read with caution if you are, or have ever been pregnant.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note:I can't seem to Get MPREG! out of my head. Hope you enjoy, constructive critism loved. Please R+R, and read my other stories.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

5 times Ianto Jones was Pregnant, and one time that he wasn't.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ianto sat on the toilet, resting his temple on the washbasin. He stared down at the white stick in his hand, where two blue lines were forming.

"Fuck."

His eyes turned upwards to meet those of Jacks, but Ianto remained silent.

"We can't keep this Ianto," Jack began, starting to pace the floor. "If I'd have known this could happen then I ... we ... could have been careful."

Jack sank to his knees in front of Ianto.

"Its too dangerous, the life we lead... it doesn't fit with a baby"

Ianto nodded his head slowly.

Nine months later, a couple in Cardiff were delighted to be told that their baby girl had been given the all clear. She had been diagnosed with Meningitis and not expected to make it through the night. Her parents called it a miracle.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ianto looked up at his friend and colleague.

"You have a parasite, we need to operate immediately to remove it" Owen said calmly, although barely containing his fear.

Ianto nodded, swallowing slightly.

A few hours later and the operation complete, Owen left Ianto with Tosh and Gwen for him to come round from the anesthetic, taking the contents of the kidney dish to Jack

"It's a baby." Owen stated, lifting the sheet off to show him.

Jack paled, looking at the dish before meeting the Doctors eyes.

"He can never know."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jacks smile was big enough to crack his face open when Ianto told him what he suspected.

Gwens jaw hit the floor as she stammered her congratulations.

Owen made a sarcastic comment, but gave him a small smile.

Tosh threw her arms around him and squealed something about having to be Godmother.

Ianto sat down at his workstation and sighed with a cup of coffee in his hands,"Could have gone worse." he thought to himself as a passing form snatched the cup out of his hands. He looked with a frown at the retreating back of Jack Harkness

"Caffeine is bad for the baby." Jack shouted back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jack had been bouncing about the hub for hours.

Ianto had sat quietly on the couch contemplating how to tell him.

Jack finally came to land next to his with a smile on his face.

"I brought you some Bran Flakes" He said, shoving the bowl under Iantos nose "Its got folic acid in. Its good for baby."

"There isn't any baby." Ianto said suddenly, pushing the bowl away and standing up

"What?" Jack asked, confused, with the smile fading from his face

"Not anymore." Ianto started, his hands on his hips, looking away and looking back. "I lost it. Owen said its dead inside me. " He looked away, swallowing hard. "Theres no heartbeat"" He said, a sob cutting through. He felt, rather than saw Jacks strong arms reach up and encircle him.

Jack kissed him gently on the temple, Ianto wiping his eyes on Jacks shoulder.

"Ianto.. I..."

"Me too."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I'll have to RetCon you if you go ahead with this." Jack said finally, steepling his fingers to look across the desk at Ianto.

"I know."

"You'll be a single Father. You'll think the Childs Mother died."

"Of course."

"I'll miss you."

"You too."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ianto felt his heart lurch when he read the piece of paper that Owen had printed and left him and Jack to read in private.

"It's Negative." He said, looking up to Jack.

"Right... It was a silly idea anyway." Jack coughed with a smile.

Both men sat there in silence, both wondering at the strange sense of disappointment.

"Wanna try?" Jack asked finally.

Ianto simply met the smile on Jacks face and nodded.


End file.
